Raising The Littles
by edwardandbella4eva
Summary: In a blink of an eye you can lose the one most important to you. One text, 5 seconds spent not looking at the road can change your life forever. Bella and Edward have been dating for 4 years and are 17 years old, getting ready to welcome their first child into the world when everything goes wrong.
1. Prologue: Highway Don't Care

**Song: Highway Don't Care - Tim McGraw ft. Taylor Swift and Keith Urban**

**_I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby_  
_I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, oh baby_**

**A/N: Trailer on my YouTube (Veronica Greene) link on profile, and there is a playlist of all the songs in my YouTube too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight as much as I wish I did... :(**

Prologue

* * *

My phone beeped with a text message, "i love you" it read, my phone vibrated again, "both of you". Edward and I had just found out a month ago that I was pregnant, now at 3 months I had a bump, something that Edward was extremely happy about. Yeah, we're only seventeen, juniors in high school, but everything happens for a reason...right?

I texted Edward back we love you too and put my phone down knowing that he should be leaving from work soon so that we could go to my doctors appointment. I tidied up my room and put my things away that were laying on the floor, things like books, clothes, school stuff. I looked at the clock, 2:13. My appointment was at 2;30 so I grabbed my cell phone and keys. Getting into the car I turned on the radio. **_"Highway won't hold you tonight, highway don't know you're alive, highway don't care if you're all alone but I do. I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby!"_ **

The song had always made me cry, the one you love being taken away from you and you not being able to help them. I turned off the radio, focusing more on the road. I smiled as I arrived at my doctors office in Naperville. Edward works at a music store in Joliet, another suburb of Chicago just like Naperville and Aurora where Edward and I live.

My dad was...supportive, in his own way. He wasn't necessarily thrilled with the fact that I was pregnant, but he accepted and respected Edward and my decision to keep the baby. I walked into the doctors office and checked my phone to make see if Edward had texted me that he was here. Nothing. But that's alright, traffic can get bad in that area, it's not uncommon.

I filled out the necessarily forms handed them to the receptionist. She smiled at me, "Thank you", she said. I nodded, and checked my phone again, still nothing. Now I was starting to get mad, he promised that he wouldn't forget this time.

"Isabella Swan" the nurse called. I stood up and walked through the door to the hallway where the nurse checked my weight and height and all of the ordinary stuff before leading me to an exam room.

* * *

The appointment lasted longer than expected because the doctor found that I was pregnant, with not only one baby, but two. Twins, which just made me even more upset with Edward for not being here. I've called him three times and he hasn't answered, and I can't even count how many times that I've texted him with no response.

**_"When you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella" Don't need no slippers or a party dress, The way you're lookin' right Now is what I like the best And then you..." _**

I quickly answer my phone as this is Edward's ringtone. "Hello? Edward?" "Is this Isabella Swan?" a lady's voice responds. Why does someone have Edward's phone? Where is he? "Yes, why do you have my boyfriend's phone?" I ask. "I'm sorry to report that your boyfriend, Edward Cullen has been in a severe car accident, he ha..." "Is he okay!?" I quickly respond, interrupting the woman on the other side of the conversation. "Another vehicle ran a red light into the drivers side of the car. Mr. Cullen was killed on impact. I'm sorry ma'am. We are trying to figure out how to contact his parents, would you know their information?" She asked me in the same perky tone she answered the phone with. I told her the information and ended the call. I had tears running down my face as I caressed my small baby bump thinking of their father who would never meet them.


	2. Chapter 1: Over You

"_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be ok_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you"_

_~ 'Over You',_ Miranda Lambert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Miranda Lambert's song, Over You**

Chapter 1:

I promised myself,_ 'this will be good for us' _but now I'm not so sure. Everybody is looking at me as if I had a second head or third arm. People were whispering things like:

"_I heard she had a baby"_

"_Slut", and _

"_I heard her boyfriend left her"_. It frustrated me, they didn't know my story. They were just judging me for no reason. So what if I have children? So what if the father isn't around? Most of them don't even know my name. I tried to ignore them but it was a little tricky because they weren't being exactly quiet about their opinions.

I sighed and walked to the main office building where a pudgy woman who looked to be in her mid-40s sat. She had those sugar free candies sitting on the counter in a glass bowl next to her name tag, _Mrs. Cope_

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan. I'm here to grab my schedule." She smiled at me,

"We've been expecting you" she said and went into the back room. I took the time to look around the room. Plastic plants littered the room, as if there wasn't enough green outside. I sighed as I looked outside and noticed that it had started to rain. Just my luck. I went to my truck grabbed my bag and ran into the main building where my 1st class was… math. Not necessarily my strong suit. This year, being my final year of high school meant that I would be taking Calculus…. Gross. The warning bell rang and I hurried to my class so that I wouldn't be late on my first day. My teacher's name was Mr. Varner, who made me introduce myself in front of the class.

"Um… my name is Bella…I just moved here from Chicago" Mr. Varner looked at me,

"Why did you move?" I internally groaned. This was the one question I had been hoping that I wouldn't get.

"I guess I just needed a new start." I said quietly and Mr. Varner nodded. He pointed to a chair in the back next to a girl with glasses. I moved to sit next to her quickly and Mr. Varner started handing out the syllabus for the class. The girl smiled at me,

"Hi, I'm Angela" I gave her a small grin.

"Nice to meet you" I said. She nodded and went to doodling on her notebook. Shy, just like me.

2nd period I had gym, 3rd English, 4th History, and now I had lunch. I sat next to Angela who had quickly become my friend and she introduced me to her boyfriend Ben, Jessica, Eric, Tyler, and Lauren (although if you asked me I couldn't tell you who was who) As I sat down for lunch I looked at the grey lunch tray that contained a boring ham sandwich, an apple, and milk. I silently ate while the rest of them were talking.

"Hey, is it true that you have a kid?" one of the people at the table asked. I looked at him shocked, I mean people had been whispering and gossiping all day but nobody had actually come out strait and asked. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded and said, "Yeah, twins. A boy and a girl" I said in a near whisper.

"So where's the father?" one of the girl asked in a snotty voice.

"Lauren!" Angela whispered urgently. I looked at her.

"No, it's fine… you guys are going to do whatever to find out everything you can about him if I don't reply. Um, last year when I was 3 months pregnant my boyfriend was driving from work to come to our appointment and was in an accident. He didn't make it." I finished and grabbed my tray. I dumped it and left for my next class, which was Biology. I was early for class so I went up to the teacher and introduced myself. He told me where to sit and said that my lab partner would be a student named Edward. I flinched at the name and sat down. I took out my phone and opened my contacts. I scrolled down to my Edward and tapped on his face. I called his cell phone knowing that his parents hadn't disconnected it and listened as it went straight to voicemail.

"_Hello, you've reached Edward Cullen, I am unable to get to the phone right now. But if you are Bella, I love you. If you're my mom, I'm fine I just don't have my phone on me or it's turned off. If you are not any of those people please leave a message." BEEP._

I hung up and noticed that people had started to file into the classroom. I put my phone back into my backpack and got my notebook and a pen out. My lab partner…Edward sits next to me, but I don't look up at him. The teacher hands out the lab report and tells us to complete it with our partners. I look up from my notebook that I had been absentmindedly doodling in. Hearts with Edward Masen and Isabella Swan, I had also doodled my babies names, Riley and Anthony Masen. I quickly closed my notebook and put it away. I looked at Edward and gasped. He was like a carbon-copy of my Edward, only slightly different.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen" he said in his smooth voice. I couldn't believe that he was here. He died.

"Edward" I whispered, and that was when I fainted.

* * *

EPOV:

This girl, I knew her… but I couldn't place how. I don't remember much from my human life. Just that I was from Chicago and my family's name was Masen. I knew that this girl, Bella had just moved from Chicago, was she someone that I knew as a human? Erg, it is so frustrating not to know about my past life. Bella sat doodling in her notebook but I wasn't going to snoop. When the teacher told us to introduce ourselves she looked at her notebook and blushed as if she just realized what she did. When I saw her blush and actually move her scent hit me full force. She smelled delicious but I didn't want to harm her. She finally looked at me, shocked, as if she recognized me.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen" I told her.

"Edward" she whispered and fainted. I caught her before she hit the ground and called Mr. Banner over as I gathered her into my arms and ran to my car. I gently placed Bella into the passenger seat of my silver Volvo and buckled her in. I reclined the seat so that she wouldn't fall forward and got into the driver's seat.

I drove her to the hospital so that my father Carlisle could help her, and maybe he might know something about her, from my human life. I grabbed my phone from my pocket.

"Carlisle, I'm coming to the hospital" I told him.

"Oh, son…are you okay? Did something happen at school?"

"This new girl, Bella fainted during biology" I replied, "I feel like I know her but I'm not sure…maybe she was from my old life?"

"Well, I will be waiting for you when you get here and maybe if I see the girl we can go through some of your old things and see if she had a part in your former life." Carlisle told me.

"Okay, bye" I hung up and looked over to Bella. I was missing something – I was sure of it. But what was it?

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was 1,272 words (without AN and song) and I am very proud of myself because most of my chapters for all f my stories are around 800 words so...yeah... Don't forget to review!**


End file.
